soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Juergens
.jpg | caption1 = Shailene Woodley as | image2 = | caption2 = | image3 = | caption3 = | nickname = | alias = | gender = Female | born = | died = | age = | death cause = | occupation = High school senior | title = | residence = Valley Glen, California | family = | parents = George Juergens Anne Juergens | siblings = Ashley Juergens Robert Juergens | spouse = Ben Boykewich (invalid) | romances = Ben Boykewich (ex-boyfriend) Ricky Underwood (boyfrined) Jimmy Nash (ex-boyfriend) | children = John Juergens (son w/ Ricky) | grandchildren = | grandparents = Mimsy Scott Robbie Scott (deceased) | aunts/uncles = | nieces/nephews = | cousins = | relatives = | species = }} Amy Juergens is a fictional character from the original ABC family series, The Secret Life of the American Teenager and the shows central character. =Character History= Season 1 In the first episode, the 15 year old Amy arrives home from school and goes straight to the bathroom. She takes a pregnancy test out of her french horn case and it comes up as positive; this is when she knows for sure that she is pregnant with Ricky's baby. The next day at school, she tells her best friends, Madison and Lauren that she had sex for the first time. They don't understand why she is telling them now, but they soon figure out that she is expecting. Later, Amy takes multiple pregnancy tests at school. The tests says positive again. Madison suggests that maybe she isn't pregnant and that something is in her system that is making it say positive. Amy agrees and goes to her doctor's office after school. Her doctor determines that Amy is carrying a child, but doesn't say anything to Anne just yet. At school, Amy meets Ben Boykewich who wants to date her but she is preoccupied Ricky, the father of her baby. That night, just as Amy is about to tell her parents about her pregnancy, Ben calls and asks her out to a dance at the church. She agrees, and at the dance they talk a bit until Ricky comes up. Amy, who is getting tense around Ricky because of what he has done to her, stands her ground and tells him to just back off. Ben supports Amy with this, showing that he cares about Amy. Amy spends the next couple of episodes denying her pregnancy and trying to focus on her relationship with Ben. In episode 3, Amy's sister, Ashley, figures out that Amy is pregnant and helps her hide the pregnancy from their parents by making them focus on her. This works well until Amy decides to tell her mom that she is pregnant in episode 6. After a while, Anne gets over the shock and supports her daughter. This is when Anne reveals that she was pregnant with Amy when she was 18 years old and in college. Amy goes to a clinic to get an abortion but is unable to go through with it. Amy then decides that she wants to go and live with her grandmother, Mimsy, until after she gives birth due to the fact that she doesn't want anyone to know that she is pregnant. However, when Mimsy arrives, she admits to the family that has Alzhiemers and plans to go off to Europe for one last trip before she is unable to do anything on her own. Amy tries to attend a school for young mothers, but decides against it after Ben gets beat up by a guy who wanted Ben to admit that Amy was going to a "school slut." Amy is welcomed back to her school with open arms. When Amy is about 6 months pregnant, she begins to think about her options and her mother advises her to consider adoption. She finds out that she is having a baby boy in episode 15 and makes him a video so he'll know that they are putting him up for adoption because they love him and want the best life for him. Amy is going to give the baby to a gay couple, Leon and Donovan, who work with George in the furniture store, but Ricky, who is now falling for Amy, doesn't want the baby adopted. He sabotages the adoption by talking about his troubled childhood. Amy decides, in episode 20, that she wants to keep her son after she is offered a job in a daycare center that provides health insurance. Amy then asks her mother if she can keep her baby. Anne allows her to but tells her that she will have to take care of her son and that it would be hard. Amy agrees and says that she can be a good mother because "she has the best mother." Grace and Adrian throw Amy a baby shower, but as Amy is walking up the stairs to go to the shower, she goes into labor. She goes to the hospital with her family and, with Ben's advice, Ricky. John Juergens is born three weeks early in February 2009. Amy lets Ashley name him since she is the one who convinced her to keep him. Season 2 In season two, Amy struggles to balance teenage motherhood and her high school education. She also deals with the fact that her mother, Anne, is having a baby. She has to attend summer school because she failed to complete some assignments due to her pregnancy. Amy and her boyfriend, Ben, eventually break up due to the fact that he wants sex, which she refuses to have again. Amy soon meets Jimmy, her mother's high school boyfriend's son, and really likes him. However, when he doesn't return her call, Amy turns to Ricky for "kissing lessons," which her sister sees the beginning of. Amy soon confronts Jimmy about him not calling her back and the two make up, but it is too late for everyone else. The incident with Ricky has already spread and causes Ben and Adrian to have sex as revenge. This crushes Amy, making her claim that her and Ben can never get back together now. Ricky reacts by running away for a while, but Amy states that she is happy about getting to have John to herself for a while. Ricky returns and decides that he wants to have John on weekends. Amy originally rejects that, but later at a mediation, Amy decides that John needs his father and if she's really going to be a good mother, she needs to allow Ricky to take responsibility. At the end of the season Adrian might be pregnant with Ben's child. Season 3 Season 3 after Ben tells Amy he loves her, he starts to ignore her because he thinks Adrian is lying about her pregnacy. Amy notices Ben is avoiding her, and Ben is the only thing thats on her mind right now. Amy's mom(Anne) tells her Ashley went to try out for track, Amy tells her mom that Ashley is lying about track and she thinks, dad (George) took Ashley to get brith control; which is true. Ben later come's over to talk to Amy and tell her he loves her. Amy admits she still loves Ben. Amy and Ben become a couple again. Anne says its ok that Ashley is on brith control. Amy gets mad and says its ok for her to be on the pill. Ashley then tells them its ok for me to be on the pill, if your on the pill.Amy's parents didnt know Amy was on the pill. In the second episode of season 3 (or season 5), Amy and Ashley aren't talking because she told her parents she was on brith control. Amy is really happy because her and Ben are a couple and they're going out untill ,George tells Amy to invite Ben over for a family dinner instead. Amy finds out at school she got accepted into a music school in New York for 4 weeks, Amy says she can't go becasue she has to take care of John. At the family dinner Ben leaves early because he can't get Adrian's pregnacy out of his head. Ashley knows Adrian is pregnant but she doesn't tell Amy. Amy thinks that there something going on with Ben but tells her there's nothing is going on. Amy tells Ashley she got into a music school in new york for 4 weeks, Ashley tells Amy she should go. Amy finds out about Adrian's pregnancy from Ben. She tells him she never wants to see him again and jumps back into her cab. Amy refuses to speak with anyone who knew that Adrian was pregnant with Ben's baby and only speaks with John. Amy calls Adrian and offers to be friends with her because she says one of the hardest things about being a teen mom is losing all your friends, Adrian accepts the offer. Ashley calls Amy and leaves her a message telling her she was sorry that she kissed Ricky. Amy calls Ricky and yells at him and later calls Ashley telling her that she understands about Ashley and Ricky kissing and believed that it would happen eventually, just not thinking it would happen this soon. Amy also tells Ashley that she is giving up the French Horn for a new dream because she "is good, just not good enough to get into Juilliard." Ricky travels to New York City to see Amy so they can talk, meanwhile Ben is happy that Amy agreed to meet with him when she returns from New York. Ben thinks of marrying Adrian, like her father said to get back at Amy but what he does not know is that Ricky and Amy kissed. Amy has broken up with Ben, and has gone on a date with Ricky, and now Amy and Ricky are boyfriend and girlfriend. Season 4 Category:The Secret Life of the American Teenager characters